Ionosphere (CardiaPawz)
|-|Canon= Princess Boxelder & Tyson's son. OC belongs to & modifications by Cardia. Please don't edit or steal without permission. Coding by Cloud the SeaWing. PERSONALITY It takes a while to get to know Ionosphere, but perhaps most important is that he's perceptive and decisive. Of course he's also sensitive, empathetic and intelligent, but in a way they're lesser traits and tained by behaviors of being pretentious as well. His perceptive nature though, this is what he's so well-liked for. There are many times when friends count on this and his intuition in times of need. Nobody's perfect of course and Ionosphere has a range of flaws to deal with too. His neglectful nature can cause things to heat up and make things uncomfortable to say the least. Fortunately his decisive nature usually softens the worst of it. A whole lot can be said about him, but the fact he's insensitive and hateful is just the tip of the iceberg. Let alone the fact he's also inconsiderate, predatory and unfriendly, but their effects are at least lessened by impulses of being outspoken as well. HISTORY HATCHING Ionosphere was hatched in Possibility. The first think he heard were his parents arguing about his name. "How about Ionosphere?" Tyson's friend, Pepper, poked in. "Ionosphere? You want us to name him Ionosphere?" His mother, Boxelder, stated to Pepper. "She genius!" The dragonet suddenly said. Everyone in the room looked at him. "I guess... we'll do Ionosphere." Tyson said. That was were his story began. 0 MONTHS-2 YEARS His first day in "Pre-School," he was bullied due to his odd appearance. He was only three months, yet stood up to the bullies. "I may have an odd appearance and an accent, but you won't staph me!" He yelled at them. The bullies looked at the dragonet, lowering their heads. Ionosphere just pranced off to the other hybrid dragonets. A year later, the city was attacked by a cult called the AHA. Ionosphere, full of rage, decided to fight one. Yet, instead of physically attacking them, he VERBALLY attacked them. "DIRTY POOP FACE! HYBRID KILLER! YOU'LL NEVER GET MY DADA AND MAMA!" Were some of the things he yelled at them. He continued, until the AHA was so verbally distraut, they had to leave When he turned two, the dragonet was so excited, yet, this is when Hail & Wasp-12b came. The day they walked down the market place, his father tried to attack Wasp-12b. "DADA! NO!" The intelligent dragonet yelled, grabbing his father's leg tightly. That's all he remembered from that day... TRIVIA *The Ionosphere is the ionized part of Earth's upper atmosphere, from about 60 km (37 mi) to 1,000 km (620 mi) altitude, a region that includes the thermosphere and parts of the mesosphere and exosphere. *He was named Ionosphere because it was just a random thought in Cardia's head. *He is almost an alt sona, but i'll count this precious bean as a sona. *He's heard of Fire Emblem *Ionosphere loves biscuts *Like his mother, he wants his grandma to burn in lava, yet while being stung by millions of SandWings. GALLERY placeholderthing.png|Placeholder Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:HiveWings Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:Content (CardiaPawz) Category:Hybrids Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:HiveWings Category:IceWings Category:Animus Category:Work In Progress